


Family

by BrighterthanViolet



Series: PJO drabbles [1]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-05
Updated: 2014-04-05
Packaged: 2018-01-18 06:20:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1418210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrighterthanViolet/pseuds/BrighterthanViolet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nico wonders if Leo ever considered them starting a family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Family

"Hey, Leo… have you ever really thought about… you know, having a family?"

Leo glanced up sleepily from Nico’s lap. “You mean kids?”

Nico began to fiddle with Leo’s hair and looked away, blushing. “Well, yeah…”

"Well, I guess it’s probably been on your mind a lot recently, since Piper, Hazel and Annabeth are all pregnant… And it’s Piper’s second, she and Jason really love kids." Leo sighed. "Wow, we’re getting old, huh? Seems like we were on the Argo only a little while ago, but it’s been what, ten years? And now kids. I have to tell you, though, Nico," Leo tilted his head back to see the other man better, "I don’t think I could grow a uterus."

Nico stared at him incredulously for a moment before smacking his shoulder. “I’m being serious, stupid.”

"I know, I know." Leo sat up and turned to face Nico, an uncharacteristically serious look on his face. "There’s always adoption, you know, or at least fostering. Give at least one kid a good home, cause let me tell you, sewers are NOT fun."

"I… I guess. But you just had a good idea not related to machinery. Do you know what that means?"

"No, what are you on about?"

"It’s a sign of the end of the world."

Leo smacked him, and they laughed.


End file.
